Miraculous: The Untold Stories
by SilvershadowDimensional
Summary: So, this is an idea that I had about some of the history of the miraculous and how the kwamis came to be. Obviously, this is probably not true, but I thought it was a cool idea! Please try it? :) Lost of OCs BTW


_Miraculous: The Unknown Stories_

 _The Tale of the Forgotten_

 _1841_

Hidden away from almost the entire world, there were 12 beings. Each had the spirit of an animal which represented some value. There was the boy of the protection turtle, the girl of the imagination fox, the boy of the emotion peacock, the girl of the ruler bee, the girl of the manipulation butterfly, the 3: 2 boys and one girl, of the connection wolves, and 4 most powerful: the girl of the creation ladybug, the boy of the destruction cat, the girl of the change fox, and the boy of the preserver phoenix. All of them protected a hidden land filled with beauty and prosperity. The land was in balance because their heroes were. Each hero was incomplete without another, and with the other they were in peace. The turtle with the imagination fox, the peacock with the bee, the butterfly with a wolf, a wolf with another wolf, the ladybug with the cat, and the change fox with the phoenix. They all fend off enemies to their land and were satisfied with their beautiful lives. But before long, trouble arose.

 _This is the tale of the forgotten._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm getting sick of these robbers," Foxette groaned. "They all have depressed lives. I hate feeling it."

"C'mon Foxy," I said soothingly. "It's to keep the keep the kingdom safe. Which, might I remind you, is yours."

She stuck her tongue out at me and shot one hook forward and it latched onto a faraway tree, closer to her kingdom, glowing golden in the bright sunlight. She grabbed another indigo one out. As if an invisible line were connecting them, she was dragged by her indigo hook to the golden one while I followed behind on scarlet wings.

"You know it's easier if you fly," I shouted.

"But then it makes you feel sad because you're a slow flyer," she smirked.

She shot off and I stared after her wistfully. She was the princess of a kingdom along with her brother. Their mother died when they were very young, and their father ran away a few years ago. Many wanted her brother to rule the land, but she arose and became a fair princess. People originally thought it unfit that a princess be leader of a land, especially without being betrothed, but she has fought valiantly for her kingdom and doubts dissipated. Especially because they knew that she was Foxette. She and her brother were the only two who had revealed their identity. The rest of us were fearful that the others would judge or dislike them for who they truly were, including me.

"Hey, Nixy," Foxette shouted from atop the tallest tree. "You coming?"

I flew to her side and she smiled at me.

This was _our_ tree. Well, we hadn't planted it, but people knew to stay away from it because we would always be there, and Foxy could get possessive at times. She changed a lot. Guess that's why she has the spirit of change. I was her counterpart. Preserve. I didn't change as much as she did.

"So, still no?" she prompted.

"No," I replied, rolling me eyes. Every day she asked me to tell her who I really was, and everyday I refused her. Shes a princess and I'm just a common boy. Who knew what she'd think!

Well, I knew that she wasn't one for judging by statuses, that was left to Chloe Bourgeois, resident bit-um-mean….person of the kingdom.

Foxette sighed.

"Well, I guess it was to be-"

"FOXY! PHOENIX!" someone called.

We peeked out of the tree. Lune Lupine was frantically waving to us.

Lune was one of our partners. She was one of the three wolves, the other two were Alpha and Wolfy. Yeah, Wolfy. He chose the name, not me. She had a massive crush on Wolfy, and it was really obvious, but Wolfy still didn't know.

Foxy jumped down the tree and I followed after.

"Hey, what's up?" Foxette asked cautiously.

"Listen, guys, something's wrong with Alpha," she said.

"Isn't there always something wrong with Alpha?" Foxette joked and I groaned.

"Lune, what do you mean?" I asked.

"He's really agitated and….. Well, I don't really know I can just tell," she tapped her head and Foxy frowned.

The three wolves represented connection, so they could sense certain things about one another, unless one of them completely blocked the others out. But the three of them agreed to never do that.

"Did he-"

"Yep, yes he did," a boy remarked. We turned and Lune turned red.

Wolfy was walking up to us.

"We can't sense anything from him," he said. "Except for a few cold energies every once in a while. We need your help. There's something going on."

I nodded.

"Okay, so I can sense if there's any kind of strange aura or extra magic about him and Foxy," I nodded to her. "Can try and sense any weird or lack of emotions."

The three of them nodded.

"Thanks guys," Lune said, still blushing. "Papillion's getting really worried about him."

Papillion was the butterfly hero. She liked Alpha and if Alpha was acting weird, then she would know. Alpha liked her too, but the two of them kept dancing around one another.

...

"Hey, Alpha!" Foxy cried. He turned.

"What," he said. Foxy stopped behind him.

"I just wanted to say, 'hey how's it going' but it seems like you're not in the mood," she replied carefully.

"Yeah. no kidding," he scoffed.

Foxy frowned.

"Okay, spill the beans, Alph. What in cheese is up with you?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" he snapped. Foxy looked taken aback.

"Because we're friends," Foxy replied.

Alpha scoffed again.

Foxy was growing more agitated by the minute and Alpha looked absolutely indifferent.

Normally, the guy was fun and easy to talk to. People loved him. Today though…. I can see why Lune was so worried.

While their conversation continued, I took my chance and sensed his aura and magic. Something was off. Not just something.

Nothing was there.

No aura, no magic. It was as if he was dead.

 _Wait,_ no.

His magic and aura were there, that's how he was in his spirit form. He had found a way to shield against me. That should be impossible! I wondered how well Foxy was faring.

I looked at her face. I was contorted in sadness and anger. Alpha let loose insult upon insult to her without a care. I had enough.

I flew up and behind Foxy.

"Hey, Alpha," I said. "Calm down, okay?"

"You calm down," he snapped.

"YOU LITTLE-MMPHHH" Foxy yelled. I mushed my hand over her mouth.

"I'm calm, Alpha," I responded evenly. "Now, if you're going to quit being rude, we can have a nice civil conversation. But it seems you're not in the mood, _hey that rhymed-_ anyway, goodbye, i hope your attitude improves." I flew away, dragging Foxy.

Soon, we reached her home. It was no castle because she had taken down most of the palace and simply turned it into a large house, almost a mansion but simpler. The materials from the castle were used to build the people of the kingdoms' houses.

"What was that." Foxy asked when I let her down.

 _Chips,_ I thought. _She's going to kill me!_

"He was agitated, you were getting agitated, I had to intervene," I replied, my voice shaking slightly.

"WE HAD A PLAN, PHOENIX!" she roared and I cringed. See what I mean about changing. One minute calm, and the next…. Absolutely terrifying and yet absolutely beautiful.

"Yeah, but I was getting no info and you were getting insulted, you couldn't have possibly expected me to just sit there-"

"Better me than you!" Foxy cried. Changing again. I sighed.

"Foxy, you don't have to do-"

"Phoenix," she shook her head. "Let's just go and see Lune and Wolfy."

I frowned at her, her face was crestfallen. I didn't want to leave this conversation here. But no matter what I said, I knew that she wouldn't listen. Sighing again, I followed her back to the forest.

...

"Nothing?" Lune asked, her voice shaking.

"Nothing," Foxy and I replied. Turns out, neither Foxy nor I could get anything from Alpha. He had blocked everything out.

Papillion was sitting nearby in shock. Her eyes were glimmering but she was staying strong. I sensed Foxy magic silently creeping towards her. Papillion's eyes became dryer within seconds and Foxy's shoulders hunched more.

"Stop that," Papillion and I said. Foxy shrugged, smiling, but she returned to her position quickly. Her magic trail did not leave Papy's. I glared at Foxy and swatted her arm, but she ignored me. Always putting others first.

She was taking Papillion's pain and giving her happiness. Foxy would become sadder and Papy would become happier. She always did it, no matter how many times we tried to stop her.

"Guys!" Wolfy snapped his finger and pointed to Lune, who blushed. Foxy smirked at her.

"This is really getting serious," Lune said. "We need the whole team for this now, not just us."

"Should've called them all in the first place," Foxy muttered.

Foxy, Lune, and Wolfy sent the others mental messages and they soon reached the forest.

"Hey guys! Whats-" He gasped in pain. Everyone did and we all crashed to the ground. Foxy's magic seeped around frantically stealing their pain and the others stood up.

"What...was that?" Chat Noir panted.

"G-Guys.." Papillion pointed to a shaking Foxy on the floor.

"No, are you serious Foxy, not again!" Ladybug cried and I rushed to her side.

Foxy screamed as we felt our souls ripping apart.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry, I hope that this is okay, I've had this idea for a while now and I really wanted to put it on paper. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Sil**


End file.
